The Recurring Golden King
by Ed-is-my-turkish-delight
Summary: The Susan-Caspian story wasn't over it was just getting stated. The Pevensies journey wasn't over yet, it still had far to go. So what happens when the Kings and Queens are given the choice to stay in Narnia Forever?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY C.S. LEWIS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**This takes place right off from after the war in prince Caspian, And so this is the first chapter of the continuation story..**

**The Compromise.**

xXx

It was Late night and Caspian's Bed Chamber was pitch black. He could Hear his heart beating louder and louder with the thought of the Pevensies having to leave in only a matter of hours,

Surely not Edmund his new best friend, so wise he needed his wisdom to help him.

"No" not Lucy her kind innocent heart made him feel stronger.

Peter of course was not his favorite person in the world but if he stayed then he would surely want to stay High King and would therefore let him not have to take the throne as high king.

The worst part about the Pevensies leaving was Susan, Queen Susan the Gentle who he had the most longing for to stay in narina. It was not only for the fact that she was breath takingly beautiful but also the fact that ever since he had met her he found a reason to live. To wake up in the morning and hurry down to the dinning hall just to see her beautiful face smile up at him.

Oh yes this was the person he would miss most of all and with that thought unable to stay awake any longer he rolled onto his back and fell asleep.

xXx

The next morning was warm and breezy, Peter woke to the sounds of birds chirruping at his window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, today was the day he had been dreading. The day all the Pevensies would leave narnia forever. He hated england and dreaded it probably more then the rest of his family, only because he was the one giving up the most. His kingdom and his nobility to do the right thing, which evaded him when he entered the real world.

"I want to stay here" He whispered aloud, realizing that no one was in his bed chamber with him he felt silly for the sudden outburst. He jumped slid of the bed on to his feet and headed to his Dresser to get dressed. He opened the top shelf and there it was his most beloved sword Rhindon, and shield which he received from Father Christmas in his very first trip to narina. He frowned at them knowing he would have to leave them behind, His heart was being torn and ripped with sadness. He sighed and grabbed his sword and shield and laid them on his bed along with his clothes and then got dressed and headed for the dining hall.

Lucy and Susan were eating some toast with orange juice when peter entered the hall with the a sad look upon his face. Susan to was wearing the same expression. She hated the fact that they would have to leave, but most of this hate had to do with Caspian. She was not sure what it was but something was pleasant about him. She was saddened with great fear when she thought of being without with forever, just as she had the thought Caspian entered the room with dark circles under his eyes. Oh she hoped deeply that he cared for her the way she cared for him.

Lucy was studying this strange shade of red on her sisters cheeks, which always seemed to happen when Caspian entered the room. She could see it, but why couldn't they? It was oh so clear.

"Susan" peter asked with a slight worrying tone.

"Yes?" Susan said trying to come out of her frozen state.

"Where's ed?" peter asked

"Oh I don't no" she replied.

"Well I will go fetch him then" Peter sat down his toast and exited his room.

Lucy watched her elder brother leave and then turned her attention on the rest of the room. Susan was quiet and she was sure If was the fact that Caspian was in the room. She decided to help her out and began. "Caspian did you sleep well?"

"No, I was tossing and turning all night because.."(he was not going to tell Susan in front of her sister so he left her out for the moment) "uh..I was worried about becoming king." He said earnestly.

"How come?" Susan spoke up and immediately wished she had not.

"Well I find my self wondering if I can do it." Caspian spoke with such sorrow it touched her.

"I think you truly are a king." She said and immediately turned her nice shade of scarlet.

Caspian was thinking in deep thought at this he wondered, it could be in fact she did care for him in the same way. He stared at her for a moment and then deciding by her red cheeks that he was going to tell her before she left narnia.

"Susan." Caspian asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me? " he asked praying to aslan she said yes.

"Oh..uh.. yes." She smiled after her answer

Caspian took her smile as a good sign and rose to his feet and walked to the Gardens with her beside him. Her closeness was making him feel uneasy. How could he let her go. Not like this not with out her knowing how he truly felt. He stopped at a rose bush and turned to her, Her blue eyes were so beautiful, like looking into the eastern sea itself .

"So tell me, what has you worried?"

"I'm so young, I feel naive. I do not want to let my people down. It is hard to follow the acts of the Kings and Queens of Old. I just want to be good enough," Caspian said. Once he started to speak all of the words just kept coming out of his mouth.

He realized he was feeling things that he did not know he was feeling. He was so comfortable with Que- Susan. She asked him to call her Susan.

Susan was silent for a moment; she was trying to figure out what to say to Caspian to make him feel like he could be the ruler she knew he would be.

"For one you are not that young, Lucy took her throne at age 11, and Peter was a year younger than yourself. So do not let that worry you.

"You cannot compare yourself to people who have come before you. Never compare yourself to any of us, we lived in different times and Narnia needed different things when my siblings and I ruled Narnia. You are the present and you are what Narnia needs," Susan implored Caspian.

"Thank you, Susan. You are right, and I do not know why I worry," Caspian relented. He turned to face her, her hands in his. He slowly raised them to his lips and kissed them softly. He leaned down, and closed his eyes. Susan did not know what to do, but she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes... "Susan? Susan where are you? Su?"

Both of them jumped apart at the sound of Peter's voice. Susan was the first to recover from the almost kiss. "Yes, Peter I'm over here," she replied to Peter who was now visible to them.

"Su, Aslan is here and he requests a word with you"

"Oh! certainly." she looked a Caspian for a moment and turned and walked towards the palace.

Caspian watched her exit, she was remarkably beautiful and gentle. truly The Gentle Queen. He almost kissed her too. This thought filled with with happiness and joy, she cared for him too, If peter had not interrupted..

xXx

**Ok Please Review. Tell me if you liked it. Is it anygood? If you like it I intend to wrtie more. I have the whole next chapter in my head, It should be updated shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and advice I believe this one is an improvement from the last chapter, so here it is the awaited chapter…**

**The Coronation...**

**xXx  
**

Susan walked thru the corridors with a frown on her face. She was thinking it deep thought about what Aslan could possibly want. It was most likely do with the thing she feared most, leaving her beloved Narnia. She turned the corner and there was the golden lion who she had seen so many times before.

"Hello Susan" he spoke.

"Hello, Aslan how are you" she said.

"All is well, now I have a question for you dear Susan" he leaned in a whisper a question of choice. Susan smiled and nodded at him. He stepped back, and asked a more audible question. "Would you please send for peter?"

"With pleasure" she smiled.

**xXx**

The Sun was high in the sky and the air felt perfectly warm and cold. All the city of Narnia had gathered at Cair Paravel at the request of the golden catlike lion. The four Pevensies and Caspian stood overall Narnia. The golden lion walked down the steps and everyone bowed.

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia." He spoke.

"Lucy, Edmund, Peter and Susan would you please step forword" Aslan began. They obeyed and waited.

"I have spoken with Queens and kings and they would like to stay in Narnia." Cheers erupted in the crowd and the four kings and queens bowed, and returned to their places beside Caspian.

"Caspian I understand you would like to address your kingdom on a personal matter." He continued

Caspian walked forward and began. "Narnia, as much as it would please me to become your King I cannot, the true throne does not belong with me but someone braver stronger and wiser. You need someone that can offer you more than I would be able to give you as High king. There is only one King built to rule Narnia, and this is High King Peter."

Peter was shocked and surprised, Caspian refusing the throne how could this be happening? It was his dream to rule Narnia once again but he never dreamed it would come true. He stepped up to Caspian and kneeled; Caspian took his sword and touched peter's right then left shoulder with the flat side or the blade. "Please raise High King Peter."

Peter rose with a shine in his heart. First he gets to stay in Narnia and now his only dream was becoming reality. Aslan then spoke. "Is this your sure decision Caspian?"

"Yes" he replied with sureness in his voice.

"Be that as it may, once a king of Narnia always a king of Narnia."

Then Narnia's Citizens spoken it unison. "Long Live High King Peter, Long live Queen Susan, Long live King Edmund, Long live king Caspian, Long live Queen Lucy. "

**xXx**

That night a Ball was to be thrown in honor of the High king's renewed coronation.

Susan and Lucy were in her bed chamber trying to pick the dresses they were to wear.

Susan picked a pale blue sleeveless dress with a white sash tided around the waist. The rims of the dress were embroidered with gold patterns. Lucy picked an orange and green dress with elbow length sleeves but it still had the gold embroidered, patterns just like Susan's. It took them sometime to decide because of the state she found Lucy in to begin with. Earlier Susan had picked her dress and went to see Lucy to see which she had chosen.

Susan knocked on her door and heard her sad voice say "Go away" so she opened the door and found Lucy With all her Golden Age dresses strewn across the bed and she was crying.

"Oh Lu, what's wrong?" Susan said hugging her little sister.

"I want to be older and prettier like you." She said with tears drying on her cheeks.

"Oh Lu, you'll see growing up is not all that great."

"But everyone respects you and takes you seriously, and you're absolutely gorgeous. Everyone loves you."

"Not everyone does and you will see one day that growing up is harder than staying young." She said in a gentle voice. "Now come on let me help you find a really good dress." She smiled reassuringly.

Then they found the dresses of their choosing and were now doing each other's hair. "Lucy."Susan spoke.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Never mind Lu." She said cowering

"Your very lucky you know having that Caspian crushing after you."

"You really think he likes me?"

"How could he not?" She smiled

"Thanks Lucy"

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Kings where in the ball room greeting their guests as they arrived. Susan and Lucy finished their talk and joined their family in the ball room. Caspian looked at Susan and lost words as everything became foggy and unclear. Edmund hit Caspian on the back and laughed. "Ed!" Caspian pouted and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" Edmund Grinned taking another slip of his wine.

Nothing he laughed. Caspian was so happy that he finally had a loving family. Ed was his best friend and peter was like a brother too. Lucy was like a sister and Susan, oh there were no words to describe how he felt about her, not yet at least.

The first dance's started.

"Susan would you care to dance" Caspian asked.

"Oh sure"

Caspian took her hand and led her out on the floor. The previous song had ended and a new dance had begun, this was a Telmarine dance and was a big closer than regular Narnian dances. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer.

Susan loved the way she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. She was feeling a little uneasy about this close kind of contact but in a good way that it seemed to be natural and easy. They had become very close friends since her return, maybe even more than that, or so she hoped. Before she knew it the song was over, and Caspian released her.

He made up his mind right there. "Susan, can I speak with you for a moment?" She nodded and he took her hand and led her out to the gardens. He turned around to face her taking his hands in hers and pressed his lips to them. The touch of her skin leaving tingling sections on his lips. She was so beautiful to him.

Her cheeks burned red and she spoke in a voice that didn't sound like her own. "Uh..What did you..um..want to talk about?"

"Susan I was wondering..?"

"yes"

"well I was wondering if I could ask permission to court you?"

"hmm yes I am rather fond of the idea."

He smiled and took her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. They pulled apart and she smiled and took his hand in hers and they returned into the palace.

Edmund looked at his sister and Caspian his new best friend enter the room. He was sure to tease him about this later or tell this to peter just to see the green color on his face. Edmund was drinking another cup of wine and was feeling a bit of a buzz but it wasn't affecting his composure too much.

Edmund was dancing have a fun time with the faun girls, they were dancing around, and drinking wine and he was having a very lovely nice time.

Peter was talking politics with some other royal's from Serement and Archenland. The men were talking about devising a true among countries if another war among Telmar broke out. Peter told them he would consider the idea, and they would gather with the entire royal's and discuss it. There would be no business tonight, for him anyway.

Lucy was having a great time dancing with her friends and having fun she was growing most what tired after all she was only a child. Oh she hated that word despised it, she was a Queen was she not. She had one cup of wine and it was some way affecting her bounciness. However she was having fun nonetheless.

The party was winding down and she decided to go spend sometime with her family and made her way through the ball room to find them. They were sitting at a table together all of course except Edmund who was dancing with faun girls.

Peter and Caspian were sitting together and Susan was laughing at them. Lucy bounced up and asked

"Hey what's going on?" Susan caught her breath and then started "they are a tad drunk "she laughed and Lucy chimed in.

"Heeyy..Were not drunk " peter slurred

Susan and Lucy laughed along with Caspian who hiccupped while he was laughing and erupted more laughter from the two Queens.

Everyone was mostly retired or drunk as Edmund stumbled over to the family table and fell before reaching it amusing the two Queens. "Come on peter" time to sleep.

"Susssan your wonderfulll" peter hiccupped causing the youngest queen to laugh.

While Susan took peter up to his chamber Edmund and Caspian Started to sing a song together but Edmund was singing a Narnia song and Caspian a Telmarine song. This amused the youngest queen incredibly and she was laughing so hard she fell out of her seat.

Susan returned and she and Lucy took the other drunken kings to bed.

Lucy helped Edmund to his chamber and he fell back of the bed and said a slurred good night to her and she retired herself.

Susan helped Caspian to his room and as she attempted to lay him on the bed he pulled her with him, she laughed and he slurred together a goodnight and kissed her cheek.

**xXx**

**ok I was a bit rushed to upload it on here because my laptop was dying but please review and tell if it was better or worse, or anything you would like me to add to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I worked really hard on this chapter to redeem myself for the last two short chapters I really hope you enjoy this one. The first part will be from Telmar and Serement which will fall important later so pay close attention. Also I have been a little fuzzy on the details, the royals traveled to Cair Paravel for the coronation and traveled back for the ball at the Telmarine castle, because the Cair Paravel castle is in a ruined state. So I give you…**

**Headaches and greed.**

**xXx**

The Chamber was filled up with 7 lords and a king, they had been there for almost an hour and the king looked just as fierce and dark as when he entered. A man in a dark coat and trousers stood up and spoke, "the Narnians are weaker than we; we should attack while we still can."

Another man spoke "Lord Raziel we have no prove that other countries won't intervene." He rebutted.

Lord Raziel spoke again. "We also have no proof that they aren't talking about the same things in their own council. "

King Tavien raised his hand and the council was silenced. "I have seen both sides of the argument and I will make the final decision." He hissed

Raziel started to speak..

"This is my kingdom! not yours Raziel." He shouted. "It is not your place to tell me when to provoke war."

"Now this council session is over." He stood up and the 7 lords stood up and waited for their king to leave and then soon followed after some mindless chatter. Raziel stayed behide along with an unknown man,

The unknown man spoke first, "Are we still going with the plan?" he whispered.

"Yes." Raziel answered with another whisper. "Yes your traving to Serement tonight with the excuse of a friendly visit."

"Yes and there I will put the plan into action, and you will be here cooperating your plan on the 3 night I am gone right?" the unknown man whispered a little more quietly.

"Yes, so flee before anyone hears us talking." Raziel hissed.

The unknown man walked away swiftly and quickly, he went to his chambers grabbed his pack and set off for Serement the travel would not take any time as they were on their southern border along Narnia. The Narnians open trust would soon be their down fall and the Telmarine and Serement uprising.

**xXx**

Knock…knock...Knock

"Ed."

"Ed, open the door."

"Edmund,"

"Ed, wake up."

He pushed his head under his pillows and groaned. The pain in his head was excruciatingly painful. It felt like his head so being squeezed and pulled at the same time, He could still taste the wine on his lips, who knew that this cursed headache was caused by something so sweet and tasty. If that wasn't awful enough Susan was pounding away at his chamber door causing him more pain. Knock…knock…knock

"Edmund you sleepy head are you coming to breakfast? "

"Su just let me sleep" Ed groaned again.

He heard Susan's laugh followed by her retreating footsteps. He let out a sigh and rolled over of his stomach. He felt something poke his lower abdomen. He reached down and grabbed something hard and pointy; he took his head from under his head momentarily and saw his now clear visible silver crown. He placed the crown on the floor beside his bed and let sleep claim him once again.

When he awoke again his headache was only slightly present, He sat up and stretched. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. He walked to the adjoining chamber, an opened the door, He washed his face with cold water and groaned. He hated doing this; he disliked the felling of cold things ever since the white witch of Narnia. He shivered, even thinking of her made him feel distant and closed off. He stopped thinking of this and dressed quickly and headed to find his family.

He walked down the empty corridors and winced as the light was affecting his somewhat slight headache. He could tell it was late afternoon and the sun was at its brightest. The air felt hot and dry. He walked around the empty corridors left and right looking for his family he finally found Susan and Lucy in the royal tea room.

"Ed," Lucy beamed.

He replied with a whispered groan and placed a hand on his forehead.

"How are you feeling Edmund?" Susan asked with sisterly concern

"Like I'm painfully dying," he groaned. "And would it kill you to keep your voice down?"

"Oh sorry," she murmured.

"I'm starving for some breakfast." Edmund slowly rose to his feet and turned on his heel and exited the room. As he started down the empty corridors he thought of toast and grape jam, with maybe some orange juice.

He walked down one set of stairs, turned a corner into the kitchens, he met a helpful servant who offered him help, but he politely declined and resumed his look for some bread.

He made his breakfast and sat down and started eating. He took another bite of toast, as turned as he heard a door open.

There stood a rather sour looking Caspian.

"Fancy some toast with some of Trufflehunter's herb tea?" Ed smirked "It does wonders for the headache,"

Caspian groaned and drunk some tea, the two best friends ate and laughed until their stomachs were full and content.

"Caspian I challenge you to chess match," He smirked

"I royally accept," and he made a proper bow, and Edmund laughed.

They made their way to The tea room and set up their pieces. Caspian took the marble pieces and Edmund the golden.

Caspian moved one of his Front Pons and focused all his attention to Edmund's move, the game when on like this both kings were very cunning, no one spoke in order not to give anything away, both were very competitive also.

They played the best of 3 matches, Caspian took the first match with ease, but the second match was taken by Edmund, who was very pleased with himself, but of course Caspian took the third but with more difficultly then the first.

"Ed can I ask you something," he spoke

"But of course brother," Ed laughed and Caspian smiled.

"Yes brother, may I have your blessing to court Susan?" He asked a little skeptical

"Hmm… of course brother," he continued "but you still need to ask peter.

"That's what I'm worried about," he frowned

"Just think of it this way even if he says no you can always challenge him for a duel," he Snickered and laughed.

"No Ed, seriously what do I say?" Caspian furrowed his brows, from deep thought.

"Cas, I don't know… If I know peter and I like to think I do, he will do what's in the best interest of Susan."

"Well I'm going to go find Susan," he continued "She always knows what to do."

Caspian left Edmund in the tea room and went to seek out his desirable one…

**xXx**

Peter was drinking some water and herb tea trying to ease the pain in his headache, he had slightly eased off but there was still pain around his eyes. He decided to explore the castle, it has so many chambers and secret passage ways that even Caspian who had grown up here his whole life didn't even know them all.

He turned a corner and "Ouch…" peter fell back along with Caspian who he bumped into.

"Oh sorry peter," he apologized.

"Quite alright," he replied. He swore every time he thought of Caspian he appeared as if he knew you were thinking of him. Peter thought this was really annoying and unpleasant at times.

"Peter, could I have a word with you?" Caspian asked.

Peter replied with a nod and continued walking; Caspian thought of his words carefully and began.

"Peter, all of you have become like my own Family to me, and I know how much you love all your family…" Peter interrupted and spoke in a deep rude tone.

"Where is this going Caspian?" Peter raised his voice.

"Peter wanted to ask you if I may please court Susan." Caspian replied

"What!" He asked in pure shock.

"I would like to court Susan." He repeated

His face turned pure green, no not his little sister, no not Susan his beloved sister. He always knew this day would come but he wasn't ready for it. Peter hesitated but continued.

"Does she know this?" He demanded.

"Yes" Caspian replied.

"What are you intentions with my sister?" Peter asked.

"I love her "Caspian answered.

Peter knew that he meant it with all his heart, but his little sister?, how could he let her go, she was very close to him being the eldest sister and him the eldest brother, he was the one to protect them from harm and danger. How could he stop this he had too, but how?

Caspian watched as peters emotions shown of his face, peter was very honest and noble it had nothing to hide and didn't hide them very well when he tried ,Caspian waited as peter came up with his decision.

"Caspian, you need to take care of her," he said. "If you hurt her in any way, even the slightest, I'll make sure you suffer terribly and die just as terribly. However most of all – take care of her."

Caspian smiled as he knew this was Peter's way saying yes. Peter and Caspian turned their heads to see a visibly Susan walking toward them.

"Hello." She smiled and looked at Caspian who confirmed with his eyes a _Yes!_

"Thank you, peter" she said embracing her older brother who had a tear in his eye remembering his little Susan growing up.

"You're welcome Su." He smiled. "Now if you two don't mind I am going to find Lucy."

Peter walked away taking one last look at the love birds, he knew this was going to last, he knew as much as he hated he that was as much as in happen, this was going to be the death of him he thought walking away.

Maybe he could just lock Lucy her room and never open the door, as Susan was as good as gone. If Caspian even caused her one tear he would suffer severely.

He knew that he shouldn't think such things about the man who gave him his dream, to rule Narnia, A new Narnia, and His Narnia forever to stay and never to worry about the harsh cruel and cold England which he had endured a previous year of. It was behind him and there it shall stay.

Peter walked out into the garden paths, he enjoyed the gardens immensely, it was just turning spring in Narnia and all the gardens flowers were in bloom, the sweet scent of the flowers traveled with the gusts of wind.

Peter felt as easy as his headache was completely gone now and he could full enjoy Narnia. He was in such a state of bliss that he was a tad surprised to see Lucy sitting with her drawing pad and pencils.

"Hello." Lucy smiled.

She loved her brother no matter how overprotective he was, and he loved the fact he was just like her in the way he couldn't keep his thoughts off his face. Peter walked forward smiling at his baby sister.

"hello." He took a seat beside her.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I'm trying to retain my drawing skills back to where they once were." She showed him the picture of a gardenia she was drawing.

"Oh these looks splendid." He reassured

"I know but it's not where I would like my skills to be, when I was older I had fabulous drawing skills." She sighed.

"Lu, don't overdo yourself, your drawing skills will come back to you naturally and in their own time." He spoke.

"I know peter, but I just don't want to wait." She replied.

"Trust me Lu, like I trusted you about Aslan back at the how." He continued "Once you grow up you want to be young again, it's the way life is i guess."

"I know it's just hard, I want to be brave and Just like you and Ed I want to be worthy of my title. "

"If were anymore worthy you'd be a mouse."He laughed "don't tell Reepicheep this."

"It will be our little secret." She giggled.

"Okay Lu, let's go to dinner everyones waiting." Peter rose embracing is sister with one arm, and they walked to meet the rest of their family.

They entered the dining hall and saw Edmund Sitting at the head of the table with his cheeks stuffed full, Susan was sitting next to Caspian on the right side of the table eating their dinner. He and Lucy entered and sat together on the left side of the table.

"Hey Pete, look at the love birds." Ed said pointing an index finger at Susan and Caspian and Smirking maliciously after.

"Ed what are you talking about." He questioned

Edmund grinned. "Guess who I found kissing in one of the corridors." He laughed.

"Ouch… Who kicked my foot?" Ed shouted

"I did" Caspian spoke. "Why did you tell him that?"

"Because I love to see that green color on Pete's face." Ed laughed again

"_What?_ Were you doing and kissing in a corridor?" Peter looked as Susan

"Honestly peter it's not like we were doing anything wrong." She hissed

"Oh quite the contrary it looked very heated to me." Edmund laughed

"Ouch… Ok I felt two kicks that time." Ed laughed again.

Everyone laughed at Edmund and resumed to the portions on their own plate. But it was the beginning of spring and love was in the air, even though they were in a somewhat different Narnia you could easily see it was the same with the twist of a new family starting to bloom just as the garden flowers did..

**xXx**

**Sorry for the semi delay I was very busy, Ok review guys tell me what you liked or if you have anything to add to the story. I really appreciate reviews; I will try to reply to them as soon as possible. There should not be too big of a delay between then next chapter I will try to write it in 2 or 3 days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you've been waiting so I won't ramble on as I normally do. So here it is straight off the hot presses or my keyboard whatever you want to call it, I can dream. Anyway here it is…**

**A Letter...**

**xXx**

The sights and sounds of spring were in full bloom across Narnia, the apple blossoms had fallen off the trees as an accurate sign summer was soon to arrive; the days were slowly becoming hotter and dryer to make way for the hot summer soon to follow. The wind was becoming more crisp and dry as March wrapped up along with most of April.

Lucy closed her eyes, and pointed her face at the hot sun taking in the warmth of the sun rays that danced on her face. She sighed in complete bliss, she loved Narnia especially the summers, she could feel and sense it was coming, even if they had gotten incredibly hot, thanks to the Thirteen hundred years and heat resilient Telmarines. Summers were still rather enjoyable even with the new heat.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the now visibly Edmund was walking toward her. "Edmund." She beamed

"Lucy, what are you doing?" He inquired.

"Just enjoying Narnia." Lucy replied

"Well Narnia will be here forever, I'm going to get some Dinner" he stood up and started retreating toward the palace.

"Ed, Wait for me…" she shouted running after him.

Propelled by the images of potential feast he increased his pace and almost ran to the dining hall, wishing for food, His desperate wish was granted, there it was his dinner, beside the usual buns and ham, and all the things that were always available in the dining hall was here.

"Ooh, perfect…!" He whispered, looking at the food desirably and sat down at Lucy's spot (he was nearest to it) and loaded his plate full. He didn't even bother to think of what he wanted, he just ate what came under his hand and with each bite he was becoming more and more aware of how hungry he was.

Lucy realized Edmund was hungry and didn't make an ordeal of him taking her spot and just seated herself in Edmund's spot, taking some roles and ham on her plate she began to eat.

Caspian and peter were discussing over some plans, she had no interest and focused on her food, she let her thoughts wonder around the conversations at the table, when she realized what Caspian and peter were planning.

"You're rebuilding Cair Paravel?" She inquired

"Lucy, I know you're young but could you try to keep up with the conversation." Edmund teased.

Lucy threw a roll and him causing Edmund to spit out a mouthful of wine, causing laughter to erupt of everyone at the table. "No seriously, are you?" Lucy smiled

"Yes, it was Susan's idea, don't you remember me asking you earlier if it was ok with you?" Peter questioned.

"Oh…Uh I'm sorry." Lucy giggled

"It's ok Lu, it's not your fault everyone ignores Peter." Edmund joked.

"Oh shut up Ed." Peter hissed.

"I would like to say the same to you peter." Caspian laughed.

Peter sighed, "Do you to just take fun in joking about me?"

"Yes" Edmund and Caspian said in unison. Caspian wickedly smiled at Edmund and he returned it.

"Oh never mind." Peter groaned and looked back down at his papers.

"Ok what is this?" Peter pointed at a square drawn on the paper. He and Caspian continued on with their floor plans. They continued on eating in silence with only Caspian's and Peter's mummers for in the quite sometime.

"Well I'm bushed." Peter stated. "I'm going to retire." He picked up all of the papers he was reading and exited the room.

"Ok we all have to discuss something." Edmund spoke. "What did you guys get, Peter for his birthday?"

"What did you get him?" Caspian asked.

They discussed their gifts and talked of some other things they could get him, and then they all decided too retired as well, because they wanted to be well rested for Peter's birthday tomorrow. Edmund and Lucy were the first to leave and Susan and Caspian decided to take a night walk.

Caspian loved the night air, it was warm and inviting, it had a mystic flow about its self, and the dark blue sky contrasted with the bright yellow stars so beautify. Susan admired Caspian as he looked at the stars; he looked to die for, His untamed black hair and tanned skin was absolutely perfect.

Caspian's eyes darted to a sound made by a moving bush. He was always on alert, he developed this habit during the Telmarines reign, and Caspian now realized he gained a habit of walking around with his left hand rested on the sword's hilt.

He realized it when, driven by an impulse of thinking about Miraz, he wanted to place his left hand where normally the hilt would be and he met emptiness. Amazing, how in such a short time that such strong habit could be created…

He knew where the source of that – constant danger he was in while leading the Narnian Revolution, fighting all the time and being permanently armed. Plus it was really comfortable and somehow reassuring. He looked at Susan she was staring at him smiling. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Susan." Caspian spoke

"Hmm?" She replied

"I love you." He declared

**xXx**

Peter woke at late morning as usual; he was a bit of a sleepy head as Susan called it. He took a deep breath and smiled, he was in Narnia where he would stay forever, and he loved his kingdom and family. He dressed quickly headed down for breakfast with his family. The family ate their breakfast and had a very carefree morning.

"Anyone want to go to the marketplace?" Susan asked.

"Sure!" Lucy exclaimed. The three kings agreed and they walked to the marketplace and were forced to be poked and picked with needles as the queens had found some to die for fabric colors. They took home their fabric and sweets and walked by to the castle.

They put away their belongings and met back in the tea room to wait until it was time to get ready for the ball. As they were laughing and have a splendid time with their loved ones, there was an urgent knock on the door.

"Enter." Peter spoke.

The door opened and a rushed and worried Professor entered the room.

"Excuse me your majesties I don't mean to interrupt." He declared warily.

"But while you were out, a messenger came," the Professor explained, pulling a thick letter from his pocket. "He brought a letter that was meant for royal eyes only… oh, but my King… it is an awful letter, I recognize its shape and envelope."

Caspian took the letter from the Professor's hands as he was the closest, the siblings gathering at his sides. The letter was thick, heavy and had a red seal with a picture that was distantly familiar and Caspian knew awfully well that in a second he would remember what it was. The letter was emanating with something negative, it's feeling, it's sight and it's smell were carrying bad news and Caspian knew that if he licked it he could taste them as well. He couldn't bear to hold the letter in his hands.

Caspian handed the letter to Peter. He turned it over his hands and put his hands on the red seal.

"What kind of letter is it?" Peter asked in a shaky voice.

The Professor's face was so, so worried…

"I am sorry," he said. "It is a war letter."

Peter felt the ground remove from under his feet, and everything went very numb except from the feeling of the letter in his hands. He knew what he had to do now. He had to be brave, he didn't want to open this letter, but he had to.

"A country declares, war upon us?" Susan gasped

"What country?" Caspian asked

"Telmar."

**xXx**

**Ok sorry for the Cliff-hanger, please don't kill me. I hoped you liked it Reviews makes me happy.**

**Peter's birthday will be in the next chapter sorry I all know you love Peter, maybe not as much as I but, I will update soon. So just bear with me it's a busy week. I will try my hardest to update within 2 to 3 days. Thanks for reading in means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it's took so long to update I feel just awful about it, It makes me sick to think I haven't updated in weeks and days. I had to deal with some personal matters; I probably shouldn't have left you a cliff hanger either, so I'm pretty sure you want me to shut up. So here is a bit of the next chapter you should be dying for…**

**Tears and presents…**

xXx

The men stood and bowed as their king entered the chamber, "All hail King Tavien." The tired looking king seated and asked a question, "Have you sent the letter?" he demanded

"Yes your majesty", Lord Raziel answered.

"Where is Lord Fabian." King Tavien hissed.

"He is visiting some family in Serement." He replied. The King nodded and thought for a few long moments to think the words before he spoke them, and then he began again.

"As you are all aware we have declared war on Narnia." He continued. "Are army is far larger and we should be able to crush them and take what is rightfully ours. "

The Lords clapped and approved the king to go on. "We need to recruit and gather an army. We need every man we can get, I will hold a Speech around noon today, and formally announce our war declaration." He finished.

"Lord Drien"

"Yes my king?" Lord Drien replied.

"Have you any news of the Serement alliance Lord Raziel proposed?" King Tavien asked.

"No my lord I assume he will decline in order not to make an enemy with Narnia." Lord Drien replied.

The king shook his head and spoke "And is there any sign that Archenland will align with Narnia?" The weary king asked.

"No my King our informant has been discovered and killed." Lord Raziel said.

"Lord Raziel I shall need you to accompany me to the training grounds to help with the recruiting." King Tavien demanded.

"Yes my King." Raziel nodded.

King Tavien stood and spoke again in a much harsher voice. "Any informants of Narnia will be killed on the spot." He continued "And furthermore anyone accused of helping a Narnian informant will also be killed on the spot."

"Come Raziel" Tavien commanded and started for the door.

Raziel followed quickly behind trying to keep pace. They walked through several corridors before King Tavien turned right quickly Raziel almost knocking into him.

They walked out onto the training rounds and took their appropriate places at a table placed under a shaded tree. The air was hot and dry like most of Telmarine summers. King Tavien shifted in his seat and raised his hand at the guard to begin.

When the many hours of overseeing Knights, warriors, and arches were over the king turned and spoke. "Lord Raziel."

"Yes my king" Lord Raziel nodded.

"Have you looked into the matter we discussed previously?" Tavian asked

"Yes my king" Lord Raziel continued. "I have looked into the matter fully and I have found no news of any under lying plots to take the throne."

Lord Raziel looked at King Tavian and he seemed to take this answer as true. He nodded at him and turned his attentions back to the recruiting. Raziel was pleased with this knowing his full intentions.

Lord Raziel turned and smirked a full teeth grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is guys the chapter six. Sorry again for being a horrible updater. I feel terrible about it none the less.**

**Leaders words...**

**xXx**

The chamber fell silent as the door clicked shut behind the Professor. There was a long silent as the Kings and Queens of Narnia let the news sink in.

"War.. is upon is again." Peter spoken in an uneasy tone.

"Peter are you alright?" Susan asked. She knew how much war affected peters emotions.

"Caspian..Edmund.." Peter said in a strong voice that was steadily growing.

"We need to recruit and gather an army. We need every man we can get, We will hold a Speech around noon today I will tell Narnia our situation with Telmar."

"Shouldn't we at least talk this out?" Lucy asked shocked by peters haste.

"There's no time lu, we need to act fast, this isn't the time for waiting around." Peter commanded

"But peter its your birthday...Every Narnian will be celebrating tonight, should we be frighting them to? " Susan was always worried for her family,  
but for the first time she found herself worrying for her kingdom.

A knock on the door interrupted their debate. The door opened slowly and an overly friendly servant entered the tea room with refreshments. The silent in the room could have been cut with a knife it was so thick,  
the servant felt the animosity among the kings and queens. The fire in the tea room crackled and popped through the silent room. The Golden kings face had a thousand worries written across his face. The servant glanced at the kings and queens studying each of their faces as she did so. Everyone was starting at the Golden King as if he weren't really there at all. The High King was sitting facing the fire with a letter tightly held in his hands. The servant finished setting up the kings and queens tea and lunch and waited to be diss missed.

"You may go." Peter said in a cold distant voice far beyond the walls of the tea room.

The servant exited quickly..

**xXx**

The rain was coming down in a drizzle as Lord Fabian rode towards Serement. The fog had grown increasing thick and the air was cold and crisp. Being a telmaraine Lord Fabian found this kind of weather very unpleasant.  
Fabian could see Serement lands just up ahead. He quickened his pace and dug his heels into the horse to command him to go faster. Just as he reached the first building he laid eye upon the tavern. It was a rather old building but the details in the carved wood made the building look antique and was a strong grey smoke coming from all the homes and buildings he past. This sight comforted him too, the tavern would be warm.  
Lord Fabian pulled the horse reins firmly towards himself. "Woahh" He slid one leg over the horse and put it on the wet ground. Removing his foot from the stirrup, he quickly tied the horse reins to a wooden post an walked inside. Lord Fabian scanned the room with his eyes for a brief moment and walked to the bar.

"I'll have a class of ale. Also I'm looking for a man with a dark green cloak." Fabian asked.

"Oh yes.. He told me you would come. He also bought my silence." Leaning in close as he poured a room of ale he whispered.

"He's in the first room on the left."

"Thank you." Fabian picked u his drink set down some coins and quickly headed for the stairs. He climbed the stairs slowly thinking over what he would say to a man of this power. He knew that whatever he said this night could change the course of this war, and for the bigger picture the course of Narnian history as they knew it. Fabian knocked upon the door three times exactly no more or less. He waited for a moment growing more anxious as the time past. What if it was a trap, what if he had never come at all and this was all just a set up by King Tavien. His thoughts were running wild with worry, Fabian even contemplated turning and quickly backing down the stairs when he heard a low creak and the door opened only slightly letting in some of the candle light into the hall.

"Name?" The deep voice asked.

"It is Lord Fabian from telmar, I'm awfully sorry for the delay I could not... "Enter." The voice cut him off. Lord fabian entered and saw two men. They two men were both wearing dark green cloaks, The man who answered the room door pointed to a chair across from the second man. The room had a small bed and a table with two medium sized stools in the far corner by the window. Fabian reluctantly walked across the room and sat down on the wooded stool. The man in the dark green cloak removed his hood revealing a golden crown th pointed arches all having silver beads and diamonds running along them. The man at the table gestured for the standing man to leave the room. The dark green cloaked man slowly closed the door behind him and the man began to speak.

"Welcome to Serement, Lord Fabian."

"Thank you, King Prismia. Your country is beautiful."

"Tell me Lord Fabian you are aware your country has requested serement assistance in war. You have also requested me not to answer the request. Which will then lead us to the topic of the night Lord Why have you requested me here.

"Your majesty, King tavien is a tyrant. He must lose this war so that peace can be made and alliances can be possible. The telmaranie army is already far larger than the Narnians. If a few must suffer to save a country from a tyrant so be it."

"Very well, but Lord Fabian how does this benefit my people?"

"When Lord Raziel takes the throne are two countries will know peace and power..

**xXx**

The gardens of the castle were becoming filed with narinans, the whispers and general talking filling them with worry and nervousness. The voices growing loud and loud as more people filled into the gardens. The voices couldn't even touch the Golden Kings ears. He was in another world, his head was filled with battle plans, an army of death, and his family's safety. So many peoples lives were lying in his hands, they just didn't know it yet. He would tell them soon enough that everything as they know it will change. Some birthday present he thought to himself, He twisted the buttons on his jacket as he fastened the coat. His entire outfit had been laid out for him. The jacket was deep blue with golden accents. He saw his crown laying on his bed. What a heavy thing to bear he thought to himself placed his Golden Crown upon his head, the arches still shaped of three golden leaves and embedded with jewels. He finished dressing and just continued to think about his speech, what could he say to make this less frightening to his people and his family. They had debated for 3 hours before peter had to finally take charge and command what was to be done. The kings and queen could not agree and it was peters place to do what others could not or would not.  
There was a knock on the door interrupting peters train of thought.

"Uhh.. yes enter." Peters voice was distant and filled with unspoken worries.

"Hello Pete." Edmund said with a reassuring smile.

"Its time peter, everyone is waiting for you."

"I'm coming Edmund." Peter spoke.

The two kings walked in silence threw the castle, when they met the others and then they all continued to the gardens. The crowd had grown sufficiently anxious as the time had past. Everyone tell silent as the Kings and queen took the balcony. Peter stepped forward to the front of them. He thought for a moment and then decided its best just to be honest and open with his people.

"People of Narnia. I have grave news for our kingdom. We have been challenged to war by Telmar. I know that this country can brave any and all foes. Narnia has stood our ground countless times and we are asked to do it again. Our people will prevail and our people will continue on. We will hold training grounds for all to fight up to fight for our people and our way of life. We are narnians and we will fight..

**Sorry again for the longest delay in the history of delays...**


End file.
